Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: The Three Musketeers
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Shadow, Mistoffelees, and Patrick become musketeers to protect Princess Alyssalioness94 from Captain Collector. Shadow x Alyssa, Misto x Jemima, Patrick x Amy Rose
1. Chapter 1

(This is the gift I promised for a special BFFL, Alyssalioness94… "Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: The Three Musketeers"

(This is the gift I promised for a special BFFL, Alyssalioness94… "Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: The Three Musketeers"! Please enjoy!)

In a scene Paris, France, we see a young humanoid ginger-furred cat with glasses, brown eyes with hints of green, wore a long-sleeved red shirt with white lines on both wrists, a purple tank-top over it, blue jeans, white socks, red sneakers, a hair bang in her face, and a ponytail that reached to her waist.

"Okay, before I start, I just want to say I was a bit too lazy to make the whole first part of the story." The cat said, breaking 4th wall before she smiled, "Anyway, I am Cmara. And what I'm about to tell you is how Shadow, Misto and Patrick learned the real meaning of the musketeer creed: All for one and one for all! And I know just the song for it!"

Cmara plays a tune on her guitar as some musketeers, strolling on their horses, start to sing.

Musketeers: **All for one, hey!**

**All for one and one for all**

**Musketeers sing**

Cmara: **All for one and one for all**

Near a castle, the musketeers are practicing sword fighting.

Musketeers: **So if you think you'd care to**

**Kick some derriere you**

**Know that as a musketeer**

**You'd be so fearsome**

**If you believe you're manly**

**Come and join our family**

**Soon we'll make sure**

**You're a musketeer**

As the musketeers continue fighting, three people are watching from the basement.

The first one is a black hedgehog with red markings on his arms, quills, legs, and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets and black/red/white hover skates with golden bracelets around the ankles. He is Shadow the Hedgehog.

The second figure was a humanoid cat with black fur, with most white fur on his body. This is Misto aka Mr. Mistoffelees.

The last figure is a chubby pink starfish with green shorts that had purple flowers on it. This is Patrick Star.

"Imagine it, guys…" Shadow said to his friends while they watch, "That's going to be us out there someday. I can just feel it!"

"I can't wait for that day either." Patrick added.

"Yeah, me too, Pat." Misto agreed.

Musketeers: **All for one**

**All men of honor hear my call**

**Musketeers sing**

Cmara: **All for one and one for all**

Musketeers: **All for one, hey!**

**All for one and one for all**

**All for one, Hey!**

**All for one and one for all **(Repeated four times)

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick stopped watching as they went back to work. You see, they are all janitors for Captain Collector, the captain of the royal musketeers. Shadow was shining shoes, Patrick was mopping the floors, and Misto was fixing the water pipes.

Shadow finished the first shoe as he stared at his reflection in it. "Yes, sir." Shadow chuckled to himself, "Janitors today, Musketeers tomorrow! Unguard!"

Shadow then noticed his pet wolf, Balto, walking up with a worn-out hat in his mouth.

"Ah, that's where my lucky musketeer's hat went. Thanks a lot, boy." Shadow said as he petted Balto and placed it on his head. "I can still remember the day Musketeer Shrek gave me this years ago. Can't wait to be a legendary hero!" He did a heroic pose, only to fall backwards. Patrick was so busy mopping the floors, he had knocked Shadow over.

"Ow." Shadow said simply, not taking notice of how the shoe polish tipped over into the bucket of water Patrick was using. "Patrick, you mind please?"

"Oh. Sorry, Shadow." Patrick said as he helped the hedgehog up, unaware that he had soaked the mop with the shoe polish water.

"You know, I think these musketeers could use a smart guy." Patrick said, "I have lots of good ideas for most problems. Just believe in…" Patrick trailed off as he stared into space, drooling. Shadow rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers till Patrick came to.

"…Me." Patrick finished. He then noticed (A.N: Finally.) the brown shoe polish all over the floor. "Eek!" Patrick yelped, trying his best to clean it.

"So, Misto. How about you?" Shadow asked Misto.

"You're kidding, right?" Misto chuckled. "The musketeers could really use a brave guy like me."

"Sure, they could use a really courageous guy." Shadow smirked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Misto asked as he began fixing a shower pipe until a leak of water spurted him. "Ah!" Misto yelped and hid behind his toolbox, which was hard since he is big after all. Misto poked his head out and chuckled nervously.

"I thought so. Your cat instincts strike again." Shadow joked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. That never gets old around here." Misto mumbled with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, the Collector was in his private bathroom, undressing. "Oh yes. I have been looking forward to this all month." The Collector said as he put on a shower cap and starts to shower.

"I wonder if I can sand this." Patrick muttered, carrying stacks of sand paper. One of the papers fell near Shadow who took it, thinking it was a cloth, and rubbed the shoe as Patrick tried cleaning the mess he made.

"Uh-oh!" Shadow yelped as he noticed the shoe he had rubbed was now pieces of cloth, connected to a heel. Chuckling nervously, Shadow took another shoe, ripped part of it, and placed on the shoe and pounded it, hoping it would stick together. But it didn't.

Looking around panicked, Shadow spotted the glue he could use. Hopping on top of a handle of the water valve, he tried his best to reach for it. As he did so, the handle turned and the water, heading to the showers Misto was fixing, spurred out at the cat, who yowled with terror.

The Collector was singing until the shower water stopped. "What? Aw, not again!" He growled.

"Whoa!" Misto yelped, slipping about while Patrick used a vacuum cleaner until Misto hit him. Now, the both of them were spinning about on the vacuum.

"Almost there… gotcha!" Shadow smirked as he grabbed the glue. Then, Misto and Patrick hit Shadow, and the three of them were riding around close to the shower pumps.

"Patrick, heads up!" Shadow cried.

The Collector was still wondering about the shower until he heard a cracking noise. He looked shocked as he realized it was the floor cracking.

"Oh no…" The Collector yelped. One second later, the bathtub fell through the floor… with Collector in it.

"Ow…" The Collector groaned as he sat up, looking around at most of the broken pipes. He frowned, knowing perfectly that a certain hedgehog, cat, and starfish were responsible for this.

Soon, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick climbed out of the pipes, dizzy. They looked to see Collector and flashed toothy nervous grins, knowing what the Collector's glare meant.

Later that day, the Collector pushed Shadow, Misto, and Patrick into the laundry room.

"Now you listen here!" The Collector snapped, "I am sick and tired of your screw-ups! You are all hopeless. I leave you for five minutes, and what happens?"

"Hey, give us a break already." Shadow said in defense of him and his pals, "We were just practicing to be royal musketeers!"

"You? Royal musketeers?" The Collector asked before bursting into laughter, while Shadow, Misto, and Patrick just stared at him. "Oh, that was priceless."

"But we can work harder." Shadow explained, "We can prove ourselves someday! By then, will you let us be musketeers?"

"Well, there's three things wrong with that, my fellow hedgehog…" The Collector said, turning to Misto first, "Number one… Boo."

"Eek!" Misto yelped as he shrank down behind his friends.

"You are a coward." Then, turning to Patrick, The Collector continues, "And number two…" He then noticed Patrick staring into space, drooling again. The Collector pressed his ear against Patrick's head, hearing a busy phone dial. _'We're sorry, but the number you've reached is disconnected.'_

"(Sigh) You are a Doof." The Collector then finally turns to Shadow. "And as for you, mister…"

"Don't bother with yourself." Shadow grinned, "I highly doubt you can find anything wrong with me being a musketeer. Hardly any weakness."

"So… No weaknesses?" The Collector asked.

"Not even one."

"You sure?" The Collector smirked as he pulled out a photo of what looked like a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue dress, blue hair band, and a sweet smile.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Hey, that's Maria's picture! Give that back!" He cried as he leaped for it, while the Collector moved aside to avoid him. Shadow got back up, glaring.

"So you _do _have a weakness." The Collector chuckled before frowning, "Anyone with weaknesses CAN'T be musketeers."

He then snatched Shadow's hat away. "I guess that means you won't be needing this now, would you?" The Collector said as crumbled up Shadow's hat, folding it in a ball.

"Here, have a ball." The Collector chuckled as he left the room, slamming the door so hard that the musketeer outfits fell on the trio, Patrick getting stuck in one of them.

Shadow placed the 'ball' back on his head as it turned back into a hat again. The three of them sighed, depressed. Who were they kidding? They'd never be musketeers.

(Man, the poor guys. Hope things will turn out better next chapter.

Shadow: It better. Faker had it more badly in JusSonic's parody of the Three Musketeers anyway.

Sonic: Watch it! At least I've got a better girlfriend.

Shadow: You want a piece of me?!

Me: Will you two stop it? Anyway, please read and review.)


	2. Chapter 2

(The second chapter of my musketeers parody

(The second chapter of my musketeers parody. I'm just glad you like it so far, Alyssa. Now let's begin!)

Meanwhile, inside the huge palace, a young golden-blonde haired girl with blue-greenish eyes, golden hoop earrings, a puffy-sleeved purple dress, and a white cape named Princess Alyssa was picking at a flower with her lady-in-waiting, Jemima the cat, and her hyena parents, Banzai and Shenzi.

"He loves me… he loves me more… he loves me… he loves me a _lot _more…" She let out a sigh.

"Uh… Your Highness?" Jemima asked, "You're kind of mangling that flower."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Banzai asked.

"Simple, Daddy. My one and true love…" Alyssa said happily. "I know I'll find him someday. I just know he is."

"This fantasy boy… Do you know if he's royalty?" Jemima wondered.

"Does it really matter?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, you know. Somebody has to be of royal blood like you are, Alyssa."

"What a royal pain." Alyssa grumbled as she continued poking the flower and left her throne.

"Look, sweetie. You'll have to pick someone sooner than later." Shenzi said. "Time's rushing by."

"Mother, I can't just pick someone I'm not in love with." Alyssa said as she pushed open the doors.

"Want love? Buy a dog." Banzai grumbled, only to get a warning glare from his wife.

"Well, the perfect guy isn't just going to walk through the door like that." Jemima said, "And even if he does, how will you know he's the one?"

"It's so simple." Alyssa said dreamily, "He'll stride into the room, a glowing shining from him. I'll be hearing music, he'll bring me flowers, and he'll sweep me off my feet. And I'll know that he's the one… when he makes me laugh…"

"Sorry, honey. But that's just sounds…" Banzai stopped to notice the hopeful look on his daughter's face, hoping for romance.

"…Fascinating." Banzai said.

"I knew you'd understand, Dad." Alyssa hugged her father and smiled. "Just trust me. I'll _know _when I've seen him…"

Alyssa then went outside and down the stairs, plucking a white rose as she went. On her way down, she noticed Cmara sitting on the porch, testing her guitar.

"Hi, Aly." Cmara greeted.

"Oh. Bonjour, Carly." Alyssa greeted and walked off, daydreaming.

"Aw…" Cmara sighed. "A romantic princess deserves a romantic song, do you guys agree?"

As Cmara starts singing, Alyssa wanders through the garden, swaying.

Cmara: **Just around the corner seeking you**

**Puppy love is tripping lightly into view**

**Hiding in the hedgerows**

**Sneaking up on tiptoes**

**Love's first kiss is blissfully**

**About to capture you**

**Just around the corner waiting close**

**Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose**

**So sit still and wait now**

**Let love choose your fate now**

**Take a pause don't run because**

**It's right behind you**

**Let love find you**

**Young love**

**It's love, love, love, love, love**

**Love so lovely**

**What can you say to love?**

**But love**

Alyssa then walked back to the castle, unaware of three cheetahs following behind her.

Cmara:** Maybe on the rooftops climbing high**

**Somewhere just above love is hovering by**

**Love is in a rush to**

**Smear you, smash you, smush you**

**Love will crush you into mush**

**When you're the bull's-eye get hit by**

**Young love**

**Your first, your only love**

Alyssa sits on the stairs, watching the butterflies fly around. She smiled dreamily, dreaming of the one true love she hoped to meet… just someday.

"Alyssa? Sweetie?" Shenzi called from the palace.

"Coming soon, Mom." Alyssa said as she got up from the stairs until…

**Love so lovely**

**How can you stand it so…**

Suddenly, as Alyssa stood up, a giant safe fell in front of her.

"AAAH!!" Alyssa screamed.

Luckily, it had missed her. Jemima, Banzai, and Shenzi saw what had nearly happened.

"My baby!" Shenzi cried.

"Your Highness!" Jemima cried as they came up to Alyssa. On the roof, one of the female cheetahs glared at the male cheetah and bonked his head with her fist.

"Ow!"

Alyssa, Banzai, Shenzi, and Jemima heard it and looked up, but the cheetahs had already disappeared. Alyssa looked back at the safe, which almost killed her. She then made a serious look, knowing what she had to do now.

(Well, how was that? Read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Third chapter

(Third chapter. Read and review at the end please.)

"Man, who's going to tell Collector the news?" One of the cheetahs, Cheetayta asked the other two, Cheetahto and Sabor, as they raced to his lair.

"Well, don't look at me. I ain't saying anything." Cheetahto said, "Sabor, you tell him."

"Oh no. You leave me out of this." Sabor snapped. "Besides, no way am I telling him twice."

"Here's an idea." Cheetahto said, "Cheetayta, you tell him!"

"T-Tell him what?" Cheetayta asked.

"You know… that we didn't do the job." Sabor said.

Cheetayta gulped. "He is _so _going to like this."

Cheetayta entered slowly and sees Collector sitting in his chair. "H… Hello."

"I hate it when only one of you shows up." Collector said with a glare.

Cheetahto and Sabor were listening by the door.

"Man, I can't hear anything except step, clop, step, clop…" Sabor said.

Sabor and Cheetahto looked through the lock in the doorknob. Suddenly, Collector's hand pops through and grabs the cheetahs by the tails and pulls them inside.

"He has something to tell you, boss." Cheetahto and Sabor said.

"It'd better be good news." Collector groaned.

"Well…" Cheetayta started, "We did what you said and almost dropped a safe on the princess…"

"_WHAT?!"_ Collector yelled. "I didn't say 'drop a safe', idiots. I said 'KEEP her safe'!"

"Oh really?" Cheetahto asked. "Good, because we missed her."

Collector just rolled his eyes. "Now listen, you pathetic kitties. I have a plan. But not about killing Princess Alyssa. Instead, it's about kidnapping her."

"Huh?" the cheetahs asked.

"The opera, it's tomorrow night." The Collector said, pointing to a poster of an opera, which sang for a minute. "By then, the princess needs to be gone! Or else I can't ever be king!"

"Ooh…" The cheetahs said until Cheetahto said, "I… don't get it."

Collector slapped his forehead. "Lieutenant Amy Rose!"

His lieutenant, Amy Rose, came quickly. She had pink fur, skin colored arms and muzzle, green eyes, a red dress, red boots, and a red hair band. "Oui, oui. Did you bellow?"

"Throw these hopeless cats in the pit!" Collector demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Amy said as she walked over to a handle.

"No! Not that!" Cheetahto pleaded.

"Please!" Sabor begged.

"Anything but the pit! We beg of you!" Cheetayta cried.

"Bon voyage… losers." Amy said tauntally as she pulled the handle. A trapdoor opens underneath the cheetahs and they screamed as they fell. There was some before Cheetayta poked his head out.

"Hey… that wasn't so bad." He said, receiving a smack from Sabor. "Ow!"

The phone then rings and Amy answered, "Bonjour. Collector's secret lair. Amy Rose speaking."

She listened for a bit.

"_The princess!" _Amy gasped. Collector looked concerned as he raced up to Princess Alyssa.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was waiting with Jemima as they watched the musketeers. Then, Collector showed up.

"Your Highness." Collector greeted Alyssa. "I assume you're in need of my service."

"I… want… BODYGUARDS!" Alyssa demanded.

"Huh?" Collector asked blankly.

"_Musketeer _bodyguards!" Alyssa repeated.

Musketeers: **Villains, bad guys run in fear**

**When they see the musketeers**

**Saving Alyssa is our duty**

**Mess with her, we'll kick your- UH!**

A solider flipped and stabbed a pretend dummy in the chest.

"Ow…" Collector squeaked as he saw this.

"Did you hear me? Bodyguards!' Alyssa demanded angrily.

"Oh, of course. Let me check my schedule." Collector then looked at his colander, see in the Tuesday square it said, "**Kidnap Alyssa**" and on Wednesday, it said, "**Become King**". "Uh… How about 'Thursday'?"

"How about 10 minutes? At the palace! This afternoon!" Alyssa demanded. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh…" Collector groaned, knowing that these musketeers could ruin his plan. He then noticed something from one of the palace walls. Collector could clearly see Shadow, Misto, and Patrick cleaning the giant windows.

"**Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs…" **Patrick sang to himself as he pulled the rope, which lifted the stand they were on, **"Buttered toast and apple jam. Tonight it's meat, I hope it's Spam…"**

"Patrick! Wait, slow down!" Shadow said to Patrick. Patrick was pulling too high and both Shadow and Misto couldn't keep up. As Collector watched, the stand wobbled and the three boys fell down to ground, Patrick screaming like a certain Disney dog.

"Oh indeed, Your Highness." The Collector said, thinking of something evil. "Have I got the men for you."

"You'd better." Alyssa said, "Besides, this whole thing's a pain in the neck, thanks to your incompetence."

Alyssa then walked off, unaware of Collector looking mad at her.

"_You want a pain in the neck, I'll show YOU a pain in the neck." _Collector muttered, using his fingers to pretend to choke her. Alyssa turned around, glaring and Collector stopped. "Hee hee hee…"

(Ho boy. I do not like where this is going. Read and review.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Fourth chapter

(Fourth chapter.)

Meanwhile, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick were working in the laundry room. Shadow and Misto washed the clothes while Patrick did the ironing. Shadow noticed his friends looking sad because of what Collector told them from earlier. With a somewhat smile, Shadow walked over to Misto.

"Hey, Mist. Don't worry about what Collector said." Shadow said to Misto. "I'm sure there's some way we can become musketeers."

"Can we really?" Misto asked.

Shadow nodded and he and Misto walked over to Patrick.

"Hey, Patrick. You're still upset too, right?" Shadow asked Patrick.

"Yeah." Patrick said.

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't see my forehead."

(A.N: I just wanted to use that because it's one of my favorite jokes about Patrick.)

Shadow and Misto looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What's your point?" Patrick asked Shadow.

"Well, I'm sure for certain that we can prove Collector wrong." Shadow said, "And if we work hard and stick together, that'll prove everything about us as a team."

Patrick looked at Shadow and then at Misto. He smiled as he asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Hey, come on. Have I ever let you guys down?" Shadow asked, giving Patrick a playful noogie. "Huh? Have I? Have I? Have I?"

Patrick giggled as Misto chuckled. Shadow smiled. He was glad his friends were happy now. Scratch that: VERY happy.

"Just imagine it." Shadow said, "Maybe not today or tomorrow. But someday, Collector's going to march in here and announce…"

"Congratulations, boys!"

"Huh?" Shadow turned around to see Collector.

"You've all passed the test!" Collector continued, "I had been watching you three, and I perfectly see now that you deserve to be musketeers after all!"

"R-Really…?" Shadow stuttered, trying to contain his excitement, "Wait, do you mean it…?"

"Cross my heart, I do." The Collector said, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

"All right!" Shadow turned to his friends. "Did you guys hear that? We're finally musketeers!"

"My word, musketeers?" Misto asked.

"Yay! Musketeers!" Patrick cheered.

The Collector gave them musketeer outfits and swords as they put them on.

They now wore red sleeveless shirts with a golden symbol of the musketeers, tan pants, tan gloves, brown boots, and blue capes. Shadow still had his old musketeer hat while Misto and Patrick had new ones of their own.

"See? I told you we had it in us." Shadow said.

"Because we are clever…" Patrick said.

"And brave!" Misto added.

"And together, we will be great heroes!" Shadow finished, taking out his sword. "What do you say, boys? All for one…"

"And two for tea!" Patrick said, taking out his own sword, accidentally swiping Misto's hat. Misto yelped and cowered behind Shadow. The Collector just stared blankly at them.

"Well… we can work on it later." Shadow reassured Collector. Shadow then takes Misto and Patrick's hands and they followed Collector.

"Hup, 2, 3, 4." The Collector said as he marched down the hallway, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick marching behind him. "Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4."

"Company, halt!" The Collector said, stopping them in front of a large door. "Now wait here while I get the princess." The Collector said as he entered the room.

"This is it, guys. Our first big chance to impress the highness herself." Shadow said. "And remember, guys. We are going to have to keep a sharp eyes out for any certain bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Misto gasped in a scarily tone and with wide eyes.

"Just be sure you stay alert!" Shadow finished.

"You heard him, Pat." Misto said to Patrick. "We _must _stay alert!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Patrick said. Turning around, he noticed some knight statues.

"AH! Bad guy! No!" Patrick yelled upon seeing them. Then he saw one with an ax, "_WHOA!_"

"Patrick!" Shadow cried as Patrick started attacking the false knights. Quickly, Shadow and Misto jump in to stop the 'fighting'.

"Wow…" Patrick moaned inside a knight suit and pulled out an ax. "… It pulled an ax on me…" he then giggled. Shadow and Misto just sweat dropped with raised eyebrows.

Meanwhile…

"Your royal Highness." Collector was saying to Alyssa and Jemima as they listened. "I have never seen a more suitable group of men as the ones I am presenting to you."

"I think this is going to be more longer than expected." Jemima said to Alyssa. "How about I get you a little something?"

"That's fine." Alyssa said as Jemima left.

The Collector continued, "It only took my highly trained eye to see their true potential."

"Uh… Sure." Alyssa said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, France does have you and your eye to thank."

"So, without further ado…" Collector continued, "I present to you, Princess Alyssa, your very own… bodyguard musketeers!"

The doors then opened, revealing Misto and Patrick trying to put the statue back together. Alyssa looked at them strangely. The Collector signaled for them top salute. Patrick and Misto did so, dropping the fake knight to the floor. Shadow was standing behind it, saluting as well.

Alyssa's eyes widened as her mouth dropped a bit. She had found herself suddenly attracted to this… cute and handsome hedgehog before her. Even Shadow dropped his salute, awe-struck with the beauty of the princess before him. Alyssa smiled dreamily as she imagined pink and purple clouds surrounding the background. Romantic music is now heard. (A.N: Okay. Now I just made myself jealous. XD)

"_It's so simple…" _Alyssa's voice echoed. _"He'll stride into the room…"_

Shadow stepped forward as a bright light shined from behind him.

"A glowing light shining from him… I'll be hearing music…"

Music notes swirled past Shadow as some pink and silver roses appeared in his hand.

"He'll bring me flowers…"

Shadow stopped in front of Alyssa, handing her the roses, which turned into butterflies. Shadow and Alyssa chuckled at this.

"He'll sweep me off my feet…"

Alyssa and Shadow took each other hands, flying and smiling dreamily at one another.

"And I'll know that he's the one… when he makes me laugh…"

"Time to cut the cheese!"

The music scratched and Alyssa snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? Wh-What?"

"Yep, here we are." Jemima said, holding a plate with a block of cheese and a butter knife. "Cheddar, anyone?"

"Knife!" Patrick yelled as the knife gleamed in the light.

"Bad guy!" Misto cried.

"Grab her!" Shadow ordered.

"Uh-oh." Jemima yelped as Shadow, Misto, and Patrick suddenly pounced Jemima.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Jemima screamed as they continued attacking her.

"Oh my gosh!" Alyssa gasped when she saw this. "Wait, stop! Unhand her! Please, release her! _THAT'S ENOUGH!!"_

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick stopped attacking as they looked at Alyssa blankly, holding Jemima upside down.

"Drop her. _NOW."_Alyssa ordered sternly.

With nervous chuckles, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick did so, Jemima landing with a thump.

"That's my lady-in-waiting!" Alyssa said.

Balto, who was watching this, slapped his forehead. The Collector giggled, until Alyssa glared at him, causing to stop.

"Uh, don't mind them, Your Highness." The Collector said, making his best excuse, "They're just like a well-oiled machine that's a… little too tight."

"Hmmm…" Alyssa paused to think about it.

"Please do forgive us, Your Grace." Shadow said, removing his hat. "We just thought she was a villain at large."

Meanwhile, Misto was helping Jemima to stand as he said, "I am so truly sorry, Madame. Is there anyway I can make up to you?"

"Hmph. Just don't touch me." Jemima scowled as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh. Well, that's okay." Alyssa said, "I've always like alert men."

"Cool, because my friend, Patrick here, is always keeping his eye out. Watch this." Shadow said as he lightly smacked Patrick on the back of his head.

"Hey." Patrick said.

"He did it." Shadow lied, pointing at another fake knight. Immediately, Patrick pounced the knight and attacked it.

"There. You see?" Shadow said.

"No, it's fine really. After all…" Alyssa said as she and Shadow smiled at each other, "I feel a lot safer now."

(That's my fourth chapter. Bad guy song coming up next!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Bad guy song chapter

(Bad guy song chapter! Enjoy!)

Later that day, The Collector was walking back to his hideout, humming a little ditty. Cmara was resting on the bridge until she saw him coming and hid. The Collector walks by, not noticing her. As soon as he passed, Cmara poked her head out and came out of her hiding place, seeing something about Collector.

"Oh, boy." Cmara frowned, "Why is it when a bad guy's that happy, it always, always means…" (A.N: And yes, I am this crazy.)

She then suddenly took a trombone out of nowhere. "Bad guy song!" She cried and started playing.

Meanwhile, Collector heads in his office.

Collector: **I was born to cheat and lie**

**I'm a mean rotten guy**

**When you ask me why I'm nasty**

**Here's my reason why**

The Collector points to a picture of his mother, which strangely looked like him in drag.

At that stork delivery, mommy screamed

"**Woe is me, such a dork.**

**Hey, Mr. Stork, behold my misery."**

But he saw one more thingCollector's a nastyCollector's badCollector's soon going to make so many people sad

Collector then pressed a button, which leads from his office into his lair.

Not the hostess, I'm the mister

**Who will get the job**

**So I'm nasty, I'm no good**

**I'll be king, knock on wood**

**I'll impress ya though I'm just a common-lowly hood. Ha!**

**If you can't be loved, be feared**

**Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared**

**Be the king, get mean**

**Or else you might get smeared**

**I'm so happy I could dance**

**Seize my chance, I'll advance**

**Come and cheer me, love and fear me**

**Collector's king of France! Ha, ha!**

Collector slid down a rope to his secret lair, seeing Amy standing nearby.

"Evening, my trusting lieutenant." Collector greeted Amy. He jumped in his chair.

Come and cheer me, love and fear meCollector's king of France!

"Uh…. Why'd the music stop?" Collector asked dumbly when he heard the music cease. He then walks over to the pit where Cheetayta is making a picture of Collector, Cheetahto is playing Jacks, and Sabor is reading a magazine.

"Hello, kitties." Collector said. Upon seeing him, Cheetayta erased his picture, Cheetahto swallowed the Jacks, and Sabor hid her magazine in her non-existent sleeve. "Do you guys think you could have spare time to go and snatch the Princess?"

"I think we do." Cheetayta said, checking his wristwatch.

"Well, quit thinking and get it over with!" Collector snapped. "The Opera's tomorrow evening!"

The scene then shows the same poster, which sings for a minute the same tune. Collector stares strangely with wide-eyes for a second. "Anyway, the job needs to be done by that time, got me?"

"But how can we help?" the cheetahs asked.

"I want all three of you to grab her, find some remote tower, and lock her away forever so nobody can find her again!" Collector demanded, "Got that, ding-bats?"

"Sure!" Cheetayta said, racing out of the room with Sabor and Cheetahto.

The next day, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick were escorting Alyssa and Jemima to a beautiful meadow. Patrick was the driver as he held the reins, reading a book that was titled, 'Dummies' guide to a musketeer'. Of course, the book was upside down.

Shadow and Misto rode at the back, keeping their eye on Alyssa inside the carriage.

"Isn't this musketeer stuff so good so far?" Shadow asked.

"You better believe it!" Misto smiled as they shared a high-five.

Inside the carriage, Jemima and Alyssa were eating fast food and enjoying the ride. Alyssa was now wearing a sea-green silk gown with silver fingerless gloves and ruby-hoop earrings. "Isn't this romantic, Jemima?" Alyssa asked, "Being protected by three noble musketeers… and the hedgehog is so cute."

"True, but aren't you forgetting something?" Jemima asked. "They're musketeers. Commoners. Non-college bound. I think you know what that means, young lady."

Alyssa sips her coke and asked, "Our love is… forbidden? As is, forbidden love?"

Jemima nodded as she sipped her drink. "Bingo."

"Well, I find that unfair…" Alyssa grumbled and then sighed. "Yet, very romantic…"

"Oy, why do I bother?" Jemima muttered.

As Patrick drove on, three familiar cheetahs suddenly dropped from the trees on top of the carriage.

"Whoa!" Shadow cried, seeing them. "Bad guys!"

"Bad guys!" Misto shrieked.

"Bad guys?" Patrick asked dumbly and the carriage suddenly went faster, while Shadow and Misto held on for life.

Misto looked up nervously at the cheetahs until Sabor swiped at him. Misto shrieked and dove inside the carriage where Alyssa and Jemima were sitting.

"Alright you. En garde!" Shadow said as he began to fight Cheetahto.

"En garde? Oh, French words make me _so _mad!" Cheetahto hissed as she slashed Shadow's sword and made several swipes at his musketeer uniform.

Shadow's uniform then flew off to reveal his black fur, white chest hair, red markings, and hover shoes. "Hey!" He snapped annoyed, trying to cover himself.

The carriage continued to go faster. Inside, Jemima and Alyssa were trying hard to push Misto outside.

"Get out there and fight, you chicken!" Jemima growled.

Back at the fight, Shadow (with his musketeer uniform back on) continued fighting Cheetahto, while Cheetayta and Sabor climbed by Patrick.

"Oh. Hello." Patrick greeted stupidly. "Have you seen any bad guys?"

"Oh, you mean this bad guy?" Sabor asked, holding up a jack-in-the-box. As she turned the handle, Patrick stared gleefully at it until a boxing glove came out and punched him, knocking Patrick away from the speeding carriage.

"Patrick!" Shadow shouted until Cheetahto grabbed him.

"Bye-bye, shorty!" Cheetahto smirked, throwing Shadow off.

"Oh no! Shadow!" Misto cried and found himself facing Cheetayta. Misto gulped and covered himself, holding out his sword.

"Boo." Cheetayta said, making Misto scream and he threw himself off the carriage, tumbling after Shadow and Patrick into a mud hole.

"The Princess!" Shadow gasped and got up the ledge where he saw the cheetahs driving away with the carriage. Shadow sighed sadly as he slid back into the pit, mud sliding down on him. "Great. How are we suppose to rescue the Princess now?"

"Are you kidding?" Misto said. "This is hopeless! We've failed!"

"Look, Misto. There must be some way that-" Shadow trailed off when he noticed Patrick staring blankly. "Is something wrong, Pat?"

"We… We failed as musketeers?" Patrick asked, continuing to stare blankly.

"No, Pat. We've only…" Shadow then noticed Patrick quivering his lip.

"… Oh no. Don't do that." Shadow warned, growing alarmed and trying to back up. So did Misto. Patrick then made Bambi eyes.

"Cut it out…" Shadow begged. Patrick began to leak a tear.

"Patrick, wait!" Shadow cried, now alarmed.

Too late.

"**WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Patrick cried loudly as Shadow and Misto tried to avoid his flying tears.

"I WANNA BE A GOOD MUSKETEER! _I WANNA BE A GOOD MUSKETEER!!" _Patrick wept and hugged Misto, still sobbing loudly.

"Aw… There, there, Pat." Misto said, holding out his cape to Patrick. "Here. Blow." Patrick took the cape and blew loudly. Shadow sees his friends and makes a serious look as he shook the mud from his quills and puts back on his hat.

"Well, _I _don't think we're hopeless." Shadows said, placing an arm around his friends, "Now listen. Collector is counting on us, right?"

"He is?" Patrick asked before smiling, "Hey, yeah! He is!"

"And he also made us musketeers, remember?" Shadow said.

"Yeah…" Misto said, "He did make us musketeers!"

"Exactly, just like what we've dreamed about when we were kids." Shadow then climbed out of the pit. He holds out a hand. "What do you say, guys? Are we a team?"

"Count me in, Shadow!" Patrick said, taking Shadow's hand and was pulled out.

"And don't forget about me." Misto said as both Shadow and Patrick pulled him out.

"We're off to save the princess!" Shadow smirked, getting out his sword. "There is no obstacle too big."

"Yeah!" Misto and Patrick said, taking out their swords.

"There no danger that great!" Shadow said.

"Got that right!" Misto said.

"Together, we'll save the girls or die trying!" Shadow added as he and Patrick began to run off.

"Uh… Die?" Misto asked nervously. Shadow and Patrick raced back.

"You know, if we do this, Jemima might see you differently…" Shadow said, "Maybe more than just a fraidy cat…"

"Well… I guess I could go with that…" Misto said.

"Good. Let's go." Shadow said. They're about to run off till they noticed Patrick not following.

"Patrick, aren't you coming?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Patrick said, facing the other way and standing there.

"Um, Patrick? The castle's _this_ way…" Shadow pointed down the before them.

"Where?"

"Over here!" Shadow and Misto said.

"Oh!" Patrick realized and followed after them. "Coming!"

(Well, there we go. Next chapter, 'Musketeers vs. Cheetahs'! Stay tuned!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Here's the sixth chapter

(Here's the sixth chapter!)

Soon, the three friends had reached the high tower where the cheetahs had taken Alyssa and Jemima. Patrick stood at a distance while Shadow and Misto tried to pull the door open.

"Hey, Pat!" Shadow said, "Think you can help us? This door isn't budging."

"Couldn't you just use Chaos Control?" Misto asked.

"Because, 1. It's not in our script, and 2. I don't even have my emeralds on me."

"I see."

"Let me have a go!" Patrick shouted as he suddenly started to charge as fast as he could. Shadow then noticed the 'Push' sign on the door. Rolling his eyes, he pushed it open while Patrick still charged.

"Wait! Hold on, Pat! I've got-" But Shadow didn't finish as Patrick zoomed by them inside. "… It." Shadow finished with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Sabor, Cheetahto, and Cheetayta were still carrying Alyssa and Jemima up the stairs until Patrick raced by them.

"What was that?" Cheetahto asked.

Patrick kept on running until he crashed through a window that led out of the tower. He screamed until he hit a tree, which sent him flying into a meadow and he hit a cow.

"Mooo!" the cow cried and angrily kicked Patrick out of the field and into a windmill, that spun until Patrick flew off and back inside the tower, bouncing down the stairs while the girls and cheetahs just stared blankly.

Soon, Patrick reached the bottom where Shadow and Misto still were. "Uh… The door's open…" Patrick mumbled as Shadow and Misto helped him up.

Back inside…

"Wait. What will we do if those musketeers catch us?" Cheetayta asked.

"Hello, it's 87 floors high." Sabor said, "Besides, it's going to be hours before they…" Suddenly, the cheetahs heard fast footsteps, and turn to see Shadow, Misto, and Patrick racing up the stairs.

"Stop… right there…" Shadow panted with his friends, "You… fiendish felines!"

"Alright, Cheetayta! Throw those girls in their cage!" Cheetahto commanded. Cheetayta nodded and threw Alyssa and Jemima inside a cage, the girls both yelling of horror, terror, and so on, so forth.

"Hang on, Your Highness!" Shadow cried.

"Now, for some _real _fun!" Sabor said as she, Cheetahto, and Cheetayta took their swords out, as did Shadow, Misto, and Patrick. Alyssa and Jemima could only watch as Shadow fought Cheetahto and Patrick fought Cheetayta.

"Alright, you mangy cats. Release the girls now!" Misto ordered Sabor, who took out a larger sword and slashed Misto's sword in half.

"You feel lucky, kitty cat?" Sabor smirked. Misto quickly paled with fright and fainted.

Back with Cheetayta and Patrick…

"Hey, look!" Cheetayta pointed behind Patrick. "Isn't that the Mermaid Man Squad?"

"The Mermaid Man Squad?" Patrick said, turning around. "Where?"

Big mistake as Cheetayta pulled Patrick's hat over his eyes, and Patrick fell down the stairs.

"Let go, you!" Shadow snapped while trying to pull his arm from Cheetahto's grip. "Let go so I can slice you to pieces!"

Patrick then bumped Shadow and their swords fell down the long stairway.

"Shoot, the sword!" Shadow cried as Patrick pulled his hat back up. Soon, the three cheetahs pointed their swords and began backing Shadow and Patrick into a room.

"Hurry, Patrick." Shadow whispered to Patrick, "We have to think of something, or else the girls are finished for!"

"Face it, you freaks." Sabor smirked. "We've got you two surrounded."

Patrick looked scared until he noticed the same window he crashed through. He then smiled as he thought of a plan. Shadow was staring at him.

"Hey, Pat…? Were you doing what I think you _were _just doing?" Shadow asked, a bit surprised and impressed.

"I thin I might know something that could work this time." Patrick smiled. When the cheetahs weren't paying attention, Patrick quickly whispered his plan to Shadow, who nodded with a smirk. "Are you with me?" Patrick asked.

"Heh, heh. Gotcha." Shadow grinned and curled himself into a black ball.

"Giant meatballs, coming through!" Patrick yelled. He picked up Shadow and raced really fast, through the same window, screaming as he fell.

The cheetahs stared blankly out the window. "What the heck was that about?" Cheetahto asked, confused.

Patrick kept screaming until he hit the same old tree, flying into the same cow again. Angrily, the cow kicked Patrick and Shadow in the windmill, that spun until it threw Patrick and Shadow back to the room where the cheetahs were. "What the-?"

"Cannonball!" Patrick shouted and threw the curled up hedgehog at the cheetahs like they were bowling pins. This sent the cheetahs flying out another window into the river below.

Afterwards, Patrick and Shadow bounced down the stairs, hitting the cage and Alyssa and Jemima getting knocked out of it. The four continued falling down the stairs until they reached the bottom. Misto soon joined them.

"Did… Did we do it?" Patrick asked.

"Heck, yeah! We did!" Shadow cried.

"We all did!" Misto said.

"_HEY!_"

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick froze as they look at a glaring Jemima and confused Alyssa, who were still tied up, thanks to the cheetahs.

"Oh yeah…" Shadow sweat dropped with a nervous chuckle, "Hold on, I've got it!"

Shadow then helped Alyssa up. "Kind of… tight here…" Shadow muttered, pulling on a loose rope. This caused the ropes to suddenly fly off of Alyssa, startling Shadow backward. "Whoa!"

Alyssa, a bit surprised, looked at Shadow, who struggled a bit to untie himself and noticed Alyssa staring at him.

"Uh… whoops." Shadow smiled nervously. He didn't have to for long because Alyssa started to giggle a bit.

"Well, what do you know? Shadow had made her laugh." Cmara narrated as Shadow and Alyssa smiled at each other, while Misto and Patrick helped untie Jemima. "So Alyssa knew that he was the one. But can their love bloom on its way back to Paris? Let's find out, shall we?"

Cmara then played a soft tune on her guitar as Shadow, Alyssa, and the others head back to Paris.

Cmara: **Afloat on the breeze**

**On wings of love**

Both Shadow and Alyssa smile at one another lovingly while birds and butterflies fly around them.

Like birds and bees

**Sweet wings of love**

**The first day we met**

**On wings of love**

**We watched the sunset**

As the birds flew off, Shadow holds Alyssa's hand as they cross a bridge.

And if by some chance

**Some twist of fate**

Shadow and Alyssa continued on their way until they see a cart of hay stroll by. Shadow managed to get Alyssa on there, but had some trouble keeping up, making Alyssa giggle in amusement.

We're chasing romance

**It's not too late**

Shadow then reached out his hand, in hopes that Alyssa would take it. Of course, to his happiness, Alyssa took it and pulled Shadow on the cart, resulting with Shadow now seated next to her.

It's heaven's design

**You'll be mine**

**Hands entwined on wings of love**

Then, most of the hay fell on the two lovers, who poked their heads out, Alyssa giggling and Shadow chuckled a little.

Of love

**A real-life fairy tale**

**Fairy tale**

As the sun slowly began setting, we now see Shadow and Alyssa sitting on a boat, watching the moonlight. Shadow smiled, stretched, and placed an arm around Alyssa, who then leaned into his side, smiling back at the black-furred musketeer.

Down the streams of life we sail

**Life we sail**

**And our world in twilight gleams**

Soon, Shadow and Alyssa reached the royal palace gardens, walking through the beautiful flowers.

Twilight dreams like the light in your eyes

**Inside my dreams, your whisper lightly tickling my ear**

**It's France, ah, in the spring**

**I feel so giddy one thing is clear**

**You stir my heart to sing**

Shadow and Alyssa then reached the palace stairs. Jemima stood by the door waiting, and Misto and Patrick stood at the bottom. Shadow and Alyssa held each other's hands tightly for a sweet moment.

**Don't take your hand from mine (hand from mine)**

Soon, the two lovers were forced sadly to let go, but still smiled at each other.

Just hold tight until you find

**You're the light I'm dreaming of (dreaming of)**

Alyssa smiled as she knelt to Shadow's height while Shadow removed his hat in respect. Then, unexpectedly, Alyssa planted a sweet kiss on Shadow's lips, making him blush madly. Jemima looked surprised, as did Misto and Patrick.

And I'm waiting for you on wings of love

Then, Alyssa ran back up the stairs, leaving a love-struck Shadow as he placed his hat back on.

"Good night, Shadow." Alyssa said as she and Jemima headed back inside. Patrick and Misto then walked up to Shadow, who still remained blushing, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Look at that. You've sure got lucky, didn't you?" Misto smirked.

Instead of answering, Shadow sighed lovingly and passed out all romanced. Patrick and Misto shrugged as Patrick lifted Shadow and the musketeers went to stand at their posts, while Cmara finished her song.

Waiting for you on wings…

**Of love**

**Lovely little wings of love…**

"Aw… the young love." Cmara smiled before muttering, "I'll be glad though because I'm still playing as a love interest for him in my "The return of Yzma" parody…"

"Senorita!" A gruff voice scolded offscreen.

"Okay, okay. Sorry there, Eduardo." Cmara said and turned to the readers. "That wasn't really suppose to offend anyone, I promise you guys."

(Well, there is the romance chapter. Read and review, please.)


	7. Chapter 7

(The 7th chapter, enjoy

(The 7th chapter, enjoy!)

"Man, do I ever have a problem!" The Collector snapped as he entered his secret lair, "That hedgehog and his friends were smarter than I expected!"

"And your point is…?" Cheetayta asked as Amy dried him and the other cheetahs off.

"Just quit hanging around!" Collector demanded, "I have a change of plans now… for the opera tonight." Again, the poster is shown as it sang. Collector stares, dumbfounded. "That song is really starting to get on my nerves…"

Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto looked at each other, puzzled.

"Anyway, just listen here. To get to Princess Alyssa, we'll have to pick off those annoyances… one by one…"

Meanwhile, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick were on guard duty to protect the Highness herself. Speaking of which, Alyssa was in her bedroom with Jemima, drawing pictures of her and Shadow while Jemima brushed Alyssa's hair.

"Hmm… Shadow and Alyssa…" Alyssa smiled, "Hey look, Miss Jemima! Don't our names sound _so _cute together?"

"Yep, it must be destiny." Jemima smiled, setting down the brush. "I'm just glad destiny doesn't control my love life."

"What do you mean by that?" Alyssa asked.

"Well… if it DID, I'd get stuck with mister…" Jemima smirked as she did an impression of Misto as a coward. Then, she and Alyssa laughed at this.

Outside Alyssa's door, Patrick was marching back and forth. "Hup, 2, 3… Hup, 2, 3…"

Then, Patrick heard a door creak open and turned around to see some sort of shadow that strangely like… well, Shadow. (A.N: Sounds weird, don't it?)

"(Gasp) Bad guys!" Patrick said as he took out his sword.

"Uh… Attention, Sir Patrick." The shadow said.

"Shadow, is that you…?" Patrick asked. He got out his wrist that had a wristwatch on it. "Your duty isn't over until 11:30, like ours is."

"Of course." The figure said, "And I am in need of your assistance, Pat."

"Hey…" Patrick said suspiciously at first and looked back at his wrist. "When did I start wearing a watch?"

"Beats me." The figure muttered.

"And why does your voice sound funny?" Patrick asked.

"Well…" the figure started, "I was just enjoying Jellyfish jelly."

"Jellyfish jelly?" Patrick said happily. "Hey, leave some for me!" Dropping his sword, Patrick raced over to where the shadow was. Then, the shadow started moving as Patrick followed it.

"Follow me, Pat!" the shadow said, as it kept moving until Patrick followed it into a dark ally, where Amy was causing a hand puppet, which Patrick didn't know, to look like Shadow. (A.N: Uh-oh. Evil Amy! Run for it! XD)

"You're almost there!" Amy said as Shadow before she made the shadow disappear.

"Hey, Shadow!" Patrick cried before looking around, confused. "Hey, where'd he go? Shadow?" then, before Patrick knew it, a shadow of Amy snuck up behind him.

"Huh?" Patrick turned around. "Uh-oh!"

Back at the palace, Misto was still standing guard. "Hup, 2, 3… Hup, 2, 3…"

Then, he felt something, yelped, and started slashing whatever is was with his sword. Then, Misto realized it was just a small plant, which he had sliced into a figure of himself.

"Hmm. Hi there, good looking." Misto chuckled. Then, hearing a noise behind him, Misto turned to see three large heads of Collector.

"Oogie, boogie, boogie, boo!" they said, trying to scare Misto, who only stared blankly at them.

"Oh, will you beat it, guys?" Misto asked, annoyed.

"See? I _told _you guys it wouldn't work!" the tallest one grumbled as the figures removed the heads to reveal that they were…

"Hey! You're those cheetahs!" Misto took out his sword. "Don't any of you move!"

The cheetahs smirked as they took out a bunch of loaded weapons.

"… _Meow…" _Misto squeaked as he dropped his sword and raced out of the palace into a dark ally and hid in a barrel.

"Huh?" he asked when the barrel started rolling and he heard laughing. "Uh-oh…"

As soon as the ride was over, Misto poked his head out, only to seen the smirking cheetahs and yelped. He quickly dashed out, only to get his head stuck in what seemed to be a guillotine.

"Wait… what's going on here?" Misto asked himself. He then noticed a picture of Collector laughing at Alyssa inside a cage. "Oh no." looking the other way, he gasped as he saw three tombstones with the names, 'Shadow', 'Misto', and 'Patrick' on them. Laughing is heard and Misto looked up in horror.

"Captain Collector?!" Misto cried in shock as he saw Collector.

"I'm in such a good mood." Collector said, smiling weirdly as he pulled a handle, releasing a blade that was about to cut off Misto's head. Misto shrieked and quickly, with all his might, pulled his head and raced out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here, you cowardly cat!" Collector shouted as he tried to jump through the guillotine. Suddenly the blade came down, chopping off his pencil fingers. Collector only whimpered in pain.

Back at the palace, Balto barked for Shadow as he ran down the halls, searching for his master. Soon, he found Shadow, who turned to see his pet wolf running up.

"Balto?" Shadow asked as Balto ran up to him. "Whoa, Balto. Easy there, boy. Is there something wrong?"

Balto nodded and raced back to Alyssa's bedroom door as Shadow followed.

"Hey… wait, where's Patrick?" Shadow wondered. He then realized something else. _"… Misto…"_

Shadow and Balto quickly ran to Misto's post, but only found the plant there. "Something weird is going on here…" they then looked at a tall tree plant, which was shaking viciously.

"You'd better come out from there!" Shadow warned as he took out his sword. "I don't want to have to come in there after you!"

"Then don't." a voice said as the figure poked out from the tree.

"Misto?" Shadow asked as Misto climbed down. "What's the big idea already? You know you should stay at your post."

"Quick, we have to grab Patrick and get out of here!" Misto said as he grabbed Shadow.

"Where _is _Patrick anyway?" Shadow asked. "He isn't at his post either."

"Oh no!" Misto gasped upon realizing. "That means he's already got Patrick!" he then tried to run off with Shadow.

"Wait, who has Patrick?" Shadow asked, trying to pull from Misto's grip. "Mistoffelees, stop… RIGHT… **THERE!**"

Misto finally let go of Shadow.

"Have you turned nuts? What's going on here?" Shadow demanded.

"Collector'sgoingtokidnapPrincessAlyssa, sohecanbecomekingofFrance!" Misto explained, "Andhe'sreallyabadguy! Healsohasthissecretlair, whichisreallydarkandscary! Somypointis, he'sgoingtokillusifwegetinhisway, sowehavetogetoutofthisplaceasfastaswecan!"

Shadow and Balto just stared blankly at Misto, because he went so fast they couldn't keep up.

"Uh, Misto…?" Shadow said plainly, "I don't speak Cat."

"Oh, for the love of…" Misto groaned and picked up Shadow as they began to race down the hallway to the exit.

"Hey, put me down already!" Shadow protested. "What's Collector going to say about this?"

"It wouldn't matter because Collector's the bad guy!" Misto said.

"Collector's the what?!" Shadow asked, alarmed and finally understanding what Misto was saying. As they were halfway down the palace stairs, Shadow popped out of Misto's grip and Misto stopped where he was.

"Are you saying Collector's the one trying to kidnap Alyssa?" Shadow asked.

"That's the point!" Misto said.

"But, he… h-he made us musketeers!"

"Shadow, it _was_ a lie!" Misto said sadly.

"Lie?" Shadow repeated sadly, but then turned serious. "Look, lie or no lie, we musketeers don't run away from danger. Not as long as we wear these uniforms. Know what I mean?"

"Oh that's right…" Misto said. Then, he ripped off his musketeer's outfit, revealing his black and white fur, and threw his hat away his hat as he began to run off. "It's every cat for himself!"

"Misto, hold on!" Shadow called as Misto stopped. "Together, we can stop Collector and rescue Alyssa! Don't you remember how we saved her last time?"

"Uh… I… I was hiding…" Misto muttered sadly.

"Hiding?" Shadow looked concerned and then looked back at Misto. "Did, tonight, you came back to warn us, and that took courage, right?"

Misto just stared at Shadow, his head downward.

"C'mon, Misto, I'll be right beside you… because we're friends." Shadow held out his hand for Misto to take, but Misto just stared sadly, trying to hold back tears.

"Misto, please…"

"I just can't anymore!" Misto said and turned away. "I'm so sorry." He then raced off into the darkness.

"Misto!" Shadow cried, but Misto had already gone.

"_Misto…" _Shadow whispered sadly. He then turned to Balto, who whined sadly, and petted the wolf's head. Then, Balto sniffed something and growled.

"What is it? Balto, what's…" Shadow asked before he heard laughing and turned seeing The Collector himself.

"Well, well. If it isn't the only musketeer himself." Collector smirked evilly.

"Captain Collector…" Shadow growled. "By the power infested in me as Musketeer, I arrest you!"

"Yeah? Well-"

"And why bother with the knockout fist thing?" Shadow pointed out dully. "Besides, how can you knock out this lifeform?"

"Easy." Collector smirked as he raised a fist with a large glove. "I made this power glove that can knock out… **Anybody!**" He shouted, raising it high. Shadow gasped as he reached for his sword, but got knocked out by the villain himself…

Later on, Collector brought a caged Shadow into a deep part of the darkest dungeons. When he stopped by a large hole, Collector dropped Shadow in the chamber below. "Ow!"

"Oops. Aren't I butterfingers?" Collector said in a silly tone, laughing at Shadow's P.O.d look. Collector then slid down a ladder into the chamber. Before Shadow had a chance to react, Collector grabbed Shadow by his collar.

"Hey! Put me down, pal!" Shadow growled as he tried to punch and kick at Collector. "Don't make me want to hurt you, which I do!"

Collector just rolled his eyes as he quickly chained Shadow to the wall. "Okay, okay. Just hold still, you little rat."

"Ah!" Shadow yelped as Collector clicked the chains on him. He smiled as he stood back against the ladder. "Well then, Shadow. It looks like this is the end of the line." Collector then cackled evilly.

"You think so?" Shadow snapped as he glared at Collector. "My pals will be right behind us, you freak!"

"Oh yeah. Sure they will." Collector said with sarcasm and then glared back. "The cowardly cat dumped you, remember?"

Shadow then looked sad. "Yeah…" He muttered sadly, but then added angrily, "But there's still Patrick!"

"Ah yes, the starfish…" Collector smirked and said in mock sadness, "But sadly, he has made his last visit… _to Davy Jones' locker…_"

Shadow looked horrified as he realized what Collector meant. "…_No… _No! Please, no!"

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes!" Collector laughed. "Face it already, Shadow. It's all for one… and you are on your own…"

"You… you monster, you didn't!" Shadow cried.

Collector then began to climb the ladder. "Well, enjoy your stay if you can cause after all… the tide comes in faster than horses themselves. See you later, rat. I already have my tickets to the opera. A little diddy called, 'I can't wait to be King'!" Collector laughed as he climbed out and slammed the door closed.

Shadow struggled against his chains, but failed. Sighing sadly, Shadow slid down against the wall and removed his hat, staring at it…

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hold on, Mr. Shrek!" The young voice of Shadow called as the toddler ran after the musketeer ogre._

"_Aye?" Shrek asked, looking down at him._

"_We want to thank you for saving us back there." Shadow replied._

_Shrek smiled and knelt down to Shadow's height. "How about I give you this lucky musketeer hat?" Shrek said as he removed his hat to give to the young hedgehog._

"_But that's your hat, Mr. Shrek."_

"_I know, but I want you to keep it." Shrek then handed the hat to Shadow. "It'll bring you any kind of luck, if you work really hard at it."_

_Shadow smiled as he looked at the hat in his own hands. "Thank you, Mr. Shrek." The hedgehog then placed the hat on his head, but it slipped over his eyes a little. Shadow lifted it back up and giggled._

_Shrek also chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. You'll grow into it someday… just believe in yourself…" The ogre then jumped on top of his steed and rode off in the distance, as Shadow waved, holding the hat tightly in his hand, smiling._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Shadow smiled a little, but then frowned and threw the hat aside. The ones he once thought of as friends had now left forever… left him… to die. Shadow was silently for a while before burying his head in his knees as he hugged his legs.

Then, Shadow the Hedgehog… believe it or not… cried. The thought of losing his friends… failing to now help the Princess… it was all over now…

He was too late…

(Aw, this is sad… (Sheds a tear) R-Read and… review, pl-please… (Sniff) Please excuse me here while I get this sad feeling off my back… (Turns away crying.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Eighth chapter

(Eighth chapter! R&R!)

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Amy had taken a chained up Patrick to a high bridge, as she chuckled evilly.

"This is it, handsome." Amy said to Patrick, "Get ready for the biggest sleep, a river of no return, a long day's journey into night." She laughed evilly, but Patrick wasn't paying attention to his death at all. Instead, he was staring at Amy dreamily as his black eyes turned into pink hearts.

"Gee… your voice sounds just like pretty bells…" Patrick said to Amy, his eyes back to normal.

"Huh?" Amy asked, confused.

Patrick: **Your chains of love**

**Now hold me tight**

**Your dashing beauty makes my heart take flight**

Amy: **you will not change**

**My mind one smidge**

**I'm going to throw you screaming off this bridge!**

Amy tried to throw Patrick off, but he somehow got her stuck in the chains with him as Patrick spun around.

"Amy Rose, you drive me nuts!" Patrick said. Amy just stared blankly as a chorus sung in her head.

Chorus: **His love so sweet**

**His love so blind**

**You have to kill him**

**Or you'll change your mind**

**So say farewell to the guy**

**Cause it's your duty that he takes the plunge**

Amy smiled evilly and unchained herself. She tied an anvil to the end of the chain and pushed Patrick off. She was getting ready to push the anvil off, but Patrick kept singing as Amy stopped and watched him from above.

Patrick: **My hedgehog miss**

**You've charmed my soul**

**You leave me underly beyond control**

**Call me a Doof**

**But one thing's clear**

**Your melodious voice is music to my ears!**

Amy heard what he said as her green eyes turn into pink hearts and she now stares at Patrick romantically. (A.N: Now THAT sounds more like Amy. XD)

Chorus: **He's no king**

Amy: **He's not real smart**

**And yet, he's touched my charmed little heart**

Amy then pulled up Patrick, who was still chained.

Amy: **He loves my voice**

**My hero-like gaze**

**His numskull chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm!**

**Has set my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!**

**Ablaze!**

Amy then placed Patrick on the bridge with her. They smiled at each other and lightly kissed. Suddenly, the bridge cracked and Patrick fell off with the anvil, screaming. Amy quickly tied the chains to one of the stands and leaped down to Patrick, who stopped falling and was now hanging from the bridge. Amy then landed on top of the anvil and pulled Patrick close.

"You have to hurry, Pat!" Amy told Patrick. "There isn't much time! Your friend, Shadow, is in dire peril!"

"No, he isn't." Patrick said. "He's in the musketeers."

"I meant that he's in danger!" Amy corrected. "Collector's put him inside Mont St. Michel, where he's in a chamber that could flood any minute soon!"

"What?" Patrick asked, shocked and angry. How dare the Collector treat his friend like that! Suddenly, the chain snapped and they fell down to the river. Below, Misto was in a rowboat.

"A musketeer…" Misto said sadly. "Sure, I'll be one if pink freaks fell from the sky!"

"We're not freaks!" Misto looked up to see Patrick and Amy falling towards him, his pupils shrinking to micro size.

"Mother…" Misto whimpered as he rowed faster, but Patrick and Amy had landed in Misto's boat. Luckily, they all survived.

Back at the chamber, Shadow was still chained up. He looked sadly until his ears perked and he looked down to see puddles of water. The water was starting to come in fast and soon, the whole place will flood.

Shadow then looked up to see a sign that read: **"You must be at least 10 feet tall to survive this dungeon." **Shadow's eyes widen in fear, knowing his life would be over very soon…

"Hang on, Shadow! We're coming!" Patrick yelled as he ran, carrying Misto. (A.N: Don't ask how.) Balto raced along with them. They then got in the lifeboat.

"Patrick, are you crazy?" Misto asked. "Collector's going to kill…"

"Who gives a fishpaste about Collector?" Patrick cried, angrily. "Shadow is our friend, and we have to save him! It's all for one and one for all, remember?"

Misto and Balto looked surprised, since they never heard Patrick speak like that before.

"Look, I know it's an ugly place, but we have to go in there!" Patrick said, pointing at the dungeon, which showed a scary face to Misto. The human-like cat's eyes shrink and he quickly dug a hole, which he stuck his head inside of.

"Gee, Balto." Patrick said sadly, "Is this really the end of the musketeers?"

Voice: **This is the end!**

Patrick and Balto jumped and they turned to see Cmara singing and playing her guitar. She then glared angrily at Misto.

Cmara: **This is the end!**

**That Misto left poor Shadow to drown (He let him drown)**

**And Patrick trusted him but Misto let him down (He let him down)**

**We all berate him**

**Because we hate him!**

Misto heard this, frowned and got out his head as he glared at Cmara, who glared back.

Cmara: **He's a traitor, vacillator**

**He's a lousy second rater**

**Mangy cat! (He's a coward)**

**Misto's destiny has soured**

**It's the end!**

Misto then grabbed Cmara's guitar and destroyed it with one lightning bolt as Cmara stood by, smirking and her arms crossed.

"Oh I'll show you, sneaky feline!" Misto growled, showing his fists.

"That way, big guy." Cmara smirked, pointing behind her at Patrick and Balto, who were leaving for the dungeon. Misto smiled, realizing that maybe he was brave after all.

"Wait up for me!" Misto cried as he dashed off, but then turned back and shook Cmara's hand. "Thank you so much for the song." He then runs off again, and joins Patrick and Misto in the rowboat.

"Misto!" Patrick cried as he happily hugged Misto and Balto licked him. Misto snapped his fingers as a brand-new musketeer suit appeared on him and he took out his hat.

"C'mon, boys!" Misto said, "We've got a hedgehog to save!" quickly, without hesitating, Patrick, Balto, and Misto rowed for the dungeons.

Back at the chamber, the whole dungeon was filling with water quickly. Shadow tried hard at biting off his chains, but no use. He then swam for the surface, trying to get as much air as he could, spitting out water as he did so. As the water got higher, Shadow held his breath until he got dizzy and started drowning as he passed out. _"I'm sorry, my friends…" _Shadow thought as flashes of Patrick, Misto, Balto, the cheetahs, Collector, Shrek, and Princess Alyssa appeared in his head. _"… I let you all down… rest in peace…"_

Suddenly, Misto and Patrick dove in the chamber and began pulling at the chains that held the unconscious Shadow. The chains wouldn't budge, but Misto and Patrick refused to give up. They pulled even harder until the chains… finally snapped… blackness filled the screen…

"_Shadow…?"_

"_Shadow!"_

"_Shadow, please! Wake up!"_

Shadow's eyelids blinked as he now saw blurred images of Misto and Patrick as they began to clear. "Mmm… Ugh…"

"Hey, he's waking up!" Patrick exclaimed as Shadow coughed up a bit of water. He then realized he was out of the dungeon's chamber, thanks to… wait a minute…

"M-Misto? Pat?" Shadow asked as his friends smiled back. Shadow's eyes widened a bit.

"P-Patrick?!" Shadow repeated. "But Collector told me you were a goner!"

"Shadow, relax. You know I'd never-" Patrick was cut off as Shadow suddenly smacked him in the face. Patrick looked upset at first until Shadow embraced him tightly.

"You idiot! Quit scaring me like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was back there?!" Shadow exclaimed as he hugged harder.

Patrick then smiled as he hugged back. "Shadow, you know I'd never leave my own friend."

Shadow then stopped hugging Patrick and turned to Misto. "Misto, you came back too!"

"Yes, so I did." Misto smiled as he took out Shadow's hat. "Now c'mon. Alyssa's in danger! We can still save her!"

Shadow sighed sadly. "Why bother, guys? We're not even musketeers."

"Not musketeers?" Patrick said seriously to Shadow and Misto. "So what if we aren't? I mean, sure Misto can be a big kitten…"

"Hey. No pushing it." Misto frowned.

"And you may have some bothering troubles…" Patrick continued as he nudged Shadow, who smiled back. "And I'm not any genius, but what I do know is if we stick together as a team…"

"We can do anything!" Misto smiled.

Shadow then placed his hat back on. "And there's no way that Collector…"

"Or anyone who can stop us now!" Patrick said as he, Shadow and Misto put their hands together as Balto howled happily.

"Alright, boys…" Shadow said with a smug grin. "There's a princess we have to save!"

(Well, there you have it! Go get them, boys! Read and review!)


	9. Chapter 9

(The last chapter

(The last chapter! Enjoy!)

Late that night, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick rode off towards the opera house on separate horses. (A.N: Yes, I know they're supposed to be on the same one, but I have this thing about horses so I changed it.)

"Get moving, Pat!" Shadow cried.

"Hurry up, Misto!" Patrick yelled out.

"I'm right behind you two!" Misto said as they rode faster, determent to save the princess and her lady-in-waiting…

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Jemima were making their way to the opera. Alyssa now had her first outfit. (The one from the second chapter.) Then, they heard evil laughing as a certain villain stepped in front of them.

"Captain Collector?" Alyssa asked. Then, Sabor and Cheetahto came up from behind the girls, who looked fearful.

"Wh… Where are my bodyguards?" Alyssa asked Collector, who suddenly trapped her and Jemima inside a sack. "Don't worry, Your Highness. I'll be your bodyguard tonight!" Collector chuckled.

Alyssa poked her head out. "Collector, what is the meaning of this!?"

"See for yourself…" Collector smirked as he pushed back a curtain to reveal Cheetayta in one of Alyssa's dresses and a golden-blonde wig. He was disguising himself as Alyssa.

"Is this dress making me look fat?" Cheetayta asked.

"Yes." Cheetahto and Sabor answered dully.

Alyssa screamed, hoping someone would hear her, but Collector stuffed her back in and placed the sack inside a chest, which Cheetahto and Sabor carried away.

Cheetayta and Collector headed to their seats. "Alright, pussy-cat. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." Cheetayta said as he put on makeup, grossing Collector out.

"Uh… excuse me…" Cheetayta said in Alyssa's voice. When no one listened to him, Cheetayta took out a blow horn and honked it loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen," Cheetayta continued in his girl voice, "Since this princessing is hard for me, I present to you…" Then pointing at Collector, Cheetayta said, "Your new ruler… Captain Collector!"

Everyone gasped as they saw their new 'king'.

"Yes! I did it, Mommy! I'm now King of France!" Collector said to himself and added, "I feel like having some cheese."

"Cheese comes from happy cows!" a yellow imaginary friend, Cheese, said randomly from the audience.

Collector looked at him funny and then said, "Let the opera begin!"

The audience clapped as a certain cat stepped up to the conductor's stand. It was Cmara herself! Cmara smiled as she got out a conductor's stick and the curtains lifted as the opera started playing.

Outside the opera house, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick finally made it, and Balto sniffed the air, trying to catch Alyssa's scent. He then ran off with the three friends following.

"That's a good boy." Shadow said as he, Misto, and Patrick followed Balto. "Show us where Alyssa is."

As people sung, no one noticed Sabor and Cheetahto dragging the chest with Alyssa and Jemima inside. They were heading for the exit until Balto leaped in front, growling at them as Shadow, Misto, and Patrick ran up.

"Alright, boy. Where's Alyssa?" Shadow asked.

Balto nodded and pointed his nose at the chest. Shadow, Misto, and Patrick guessed that both the girls were inside.

"Good boy, Balto." Shadow petted Balto.

Alyssa peeked through the lock and saw Shadow, Misto, and Patrick. "Look, Jemima! It's the musketeers! They've come to help us!" Alyssa said, happily.

"Just hang on, Aly!" Shadow called to her, and pointed his sword at the cheetahs. "Alright, you two… _drop them!"_

"Sure." Cheetahto and Sabor smirked as they dropped the chest. Literally.

The cheetahs then took their swords and charged at the musketeers, who took their own swords and charged as well and started fighting Cheetahto and Sabor.

Cheetayta saw this and woke up Collector. "Hey uh, Boss? Boss, wake up!"

"Wh-What?" Collector woke up and gasped when he saw that Shadow, Misto, and Patrick were still alive. "Grrr… you, fetch the princess! Now!"

"Yes sir!" Cheetayta said as he leaped onto the stage while the musketeers and cheetahs kept fighting.

"You dare kidnap Alyssa!" Shadow said as Cheetayta began dragging the chest away, "Nobody walks off with the princess while we're on the job!"

Patrick then noticed Cheetayta. "Hey. I think someone just did." Patrick said to Misto and Shadow, who saw Cheetayta as well.

"Get him, guys!" Shadow cried. Cheetayta screamed as Shadow, Misto, and Patrick pounced him. Cheetayta's disguise came off, and Shadow, Misto, and Patrick raced upstairs with the chest. The cheetahs followed after them.

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick then stopped because they had reached the end of the stairs. Shadow looked up to see a moon prop with a rope on it. He smirked and nodded to Patrick, who jumped on the moon while Shadow and Misto threw him the chest. Patrick caught it while Shadow and Misto hopped on the moon, which made the moon fall down to the stage.

Collector saw this and jumped on a sun prop and used his leg to cease the rope, stopping Shadow, Misto, and Patrick's ride. Collector grabbed the chest, but Shadow, Misto, and Patrick held on to it tightly. The audience watched as Collector, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick pulled the chest back and forth, trying to get it on either side.

As they pulled and tugged, the chest suddenly slipped from their hands, plunging to the stage below. Shadow gasped and raced down the stairs to catch it. The cheetahs then jumped up to where Misto and Patrick were.

Shadow headed to the spot where the chest was to land. He then caught it with his own strength and luckily, the girls were okay. Then the moon with Misto, Patrick, and the cheetahs fell into the stage, creating a large hole. Collector jumped down.

"That's two down." Collector said and turned to face Shadow. "_Just one more to go…"_

"Hang on, Alyssa." Shadow said as he used his sword to try and unlock the chest with Alyssa and Jemima inside. Alyssa peeked out and gasped to see Collector sneaking up on Shadow.

"Shadow, look out! He's behind you!" Alyssa cried. Shadow turned to see Collector with his sword.

"Just you and me now, Rat…" Collector smirked.

"Bring… it… on, Ugly!" Shadow growled, taking out his sword.

The audience gasped as the actors ran off stage. Cmara smirked as she flipped the pages to find some fighting music. "Here we go." Cmara said when she found the pages and started to play fighting music.

"Ah ha!" Collector cried as he fought Shadow. "Ha ho!"

"I swear, you need to find better lines then that." Shadow muttered, swinging his sword.

"Oh that's hitting below the belt, isn't it?" Collector asked.

"No… this is!" Shadow snapped as he swung his sword close to Collector's 'yahoos', but Collector blocked the blow quickly.

Everyone just watched as Collector and Shadow fought each other still. Then, Shadow twisted Collector's sword with his own, flipping the sword from his hand off stage.

"Ah ha!" Shadow smirked, pointing his weapon at Collector.

"Ha ho!" Collector remarked, stepping on Shadow's sword. As Shadow struggled to get it out, he looked up to see Collector with a familiar glove. "Uh-oh…"

Collector then punched Shadow, sending him flying across the stage. The crowd gasped. Shadow struggled to sit up and froze when Collector pointed Shadow's sword at the hedgehog.

"Alright, Collector… you've won this time…" Shadow sighed in defeat.

"It's all over now, Rat," Collector said. "And you're all alone for good…"

Shadow lowered his head, getting ready for his ending. But then, Shadow noticed something coming out of the stage. He watched the object Confused as Collector continued. "And with you finally out of the way, getting rid of Alyssa will be easy as pie!"

Shadow then saw what had came out of the stage… Misto and Patrick! Shadow smiled with relief that his friends were okay. Patrick winked at Shadow as Misto prepared a fist for Collector.

"Oh yeah… wanna bet on that?" Shadow smirked evilly.

"That's a sucker bet." Collector said, before Misto suddenly punched his crown so hard it blocked Collector's sight for a bit.

"Yeah! And guess who's the sucker?" Misto said as he and Patrick jumped down to help Shadow up. Collector then got the crown off his head.

"Are we ready, boys?" Shadow said as he, Misto, and Patrick got their swords ready. "All for one…"

"And one for all!" Misto and Patrick joined in.

"That's pretty entertaining." Collector said dully.

"Dude… you're suppose to be scared at this point?" Shadow pointed out.

"Nothing can possibly scare me…" Collector then gestured to Patrick, adding, "Not even… Tubby here…"

"What?" Patrick asked, his eyes suddenly glowing red as the background.

"Uh-oh!" Shadow and Misto began backing up from the starfish.

"_Are you talking to me?" _Patrick asked, angrily.

"You called him tubby…" Shadow smirked, knowing where this was heading since he had seen this many times.

"Are you talking to ME?" Patrick repeated more angrily.

"You should've have down that…" Misto scolded with a grin.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Patrick cried madly, steam blowing from his nostrils.

"Now he's in for it." Cmara giggled.

"**THEY CALL ME… MISTER TUBBY!!" **Patrick roared as he charged Collector right in the 'yahoos'. (A.N: Not shown) Shadow and Misto cringed at this, still smiling.

"Oh, that'll hurt in the morning!" Shadow joked.

"Ooooh…" Collector groaned.

"How's this for a coward?" Misto said, shocking Collector between the eyes. Collector yelped as he rubbed his face.

"How's this for a doof!" Patrick said as he charged Collector in the stomach. Collector groaned loudly as he gripped his waist.

"And I may be small…" Shadow said as Collector gasped to see Shadow on Misto and Patrick. "But I have friends who make me feel ten feet tall. And for the final time, I am not a rat…"

"Aw, nuts…" Collector whimpered.

"**I'm a hedgehog!!" **Shadow shouted as he punched Collector in the face. Misto then kicked him from behind. Shadow and Patrick punch the sides of Collector's head. The audience watched as Shadow, Misto, and Patrick continued beating Collector until he was dizzy.

Shadow then tripped Collector into the hole. "Timber!" he shouted.

"I _HATE HAPPY ENDINGS!" _Collector shouted as he fell into the nothingness. The crowd cheered for Shadow, Misto, and Patrick's victory.

Then, Shadow and his friends helped Alyssa and Jemima out of the chest.

"Awww…" the audience sighed as Shadow and Alyssa took hands, blushing deeply and smiling lovingly.

"Isn't that so sweet, Pat?" Misto asked Patrick.

"Yeah…" Patrick said.

"Pat, are you here?" Patrick looked up to see Amy Rose by the doorway.

"Amy!" Patrick said and he and Amy ran towards each other until Patrick tripped and fell on his face. He then got up and smiled as if nothing happened. Amy giggled as she and Patrick took hands as well.

Misto then walked over to Jemima. "W-Well then, I guess our friends… had f-found lovers, h-haven't they? And… I-I am really… s-sorry about all… that stuff from-"

"Apology accepted." Jemima smiled as she grabbed Misto and started kissing him with passion.

"Hey, Jemima?" Alyssa giggled as she asked, "You know you're kissing a scaredy cat?"

"Jemima then stopped kissing. "Yeah… but he's _my _scaredy cat." She smiled as she and Misto kissed again.

"Hee, hee." Alyssa smiled as she looked at Shadow. "And he's _my _hedgehog."

"Excuse me for a sec." Cmara said to Alyssa.

"Yes?" Alyssa asked.

"Listen, I've read about your last comment from chapter six, and I'm still hoping if… you would let me still use some ShadCmara in my 'Lion King' and 'Aladdin' parodies because I really don't want to lose one of my BFFLs." Cmara asked.

"Hmm… I'll think about it, Cmara." Alyssa said as she and Shadow kissed while the audience clapped.

"Cool." Cmara said as she turned into her human form. "I guess I still have a certain ninja boy anyways…"

"You meant me?" a boy with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, and an orange jumpsuit asked as he came up to Cmara.

"Sure do, Naruto-kun." Cmara said and kissed Naruto.

Later, back at the castle, Jemima handed Alyssa a sword as Alyssa turned to Shadow, Misto, and Patrick.

"Please kneel." Alyssa said. Shadow, Misto, and Patrick did so, removing their hats.

"In all of gratitude, we thank you all for defeating Captain Collector." Alyssa said as she knighted them while saying, "In honor of thou, I dub thee… Shadow, Misto, and Patrick all royal musketeers!"

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick smiled as the musketeers cheered and threw their hats in the air. Naruto and Cmara stood by, watching.

"Well, they've finally done it." Cmara said, "Our heroes have now learned the Musketeer creed!"

"What do you say, one more song?" Naruto said as he got out his instrument.

"Can't think of anything better." Cmara smiled as her got out her guitar.

Shadow: **All for one, hey!**

Misto and Patrick: **All for one and one for all**

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: **Musketeers sing**

Musketeers: **All for one and one for all**

**All for one, hey!**

**All for one and one for all **(Repeated three times)

Shadow, Misto, and Patrick had done it. They were finally true musketeers and their dreams had come true at last!

(Yay! I've got it finished at last!

Naruto: Really proud of you, Cmara.

Me: Yeah, me too (Kisses Naruto)

Bloo: Hey, save that for the Naruto x Cmara Disney series, lovebirds.

Me: Wait… who let you back in my room, mister?

R&R!)


End file.
